onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki:Grammar Crew
Hello and welcome to the One Piece Wiki Grammar Marines! The Grammar Marines is, as the name suggests, dedicated to fixing misspellings and grammar mistakes on pages. The admiral of the team is Galaxy9000. Responsibilities *Fix any grammar mistakes on articles. *Correct any spelling or grammar mistakes on templates and files. *Remove unnecessary or run-on sentences. *Change all contractions to full words, unless the contraction is in a quote. *Due to the new rule, American English will only be used on this wiki. British English must be changed to American English. *Not exactly a grammar issue, but all possessives should be included in links. Example: Portgas D. Ace's to Portgas D. Ace's Jobs Put your sig in the place where it says to put it if you want to claim on the job and work on it. Once you are done fixing the page, tag it as completed and the Admiral will look it over and move it to the completed jobs. Pages that need fixing *'Monkey D. Luffy/History' **His page is in both past and present tense. Change it so that the entire page is in the past tense. *** 20:17, January 25, 2013 (UTC) *'Roronoa Zoro/History' **His page is in both past and present tense. Change it so that the entire page is in the past tense. *** 11:36, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Taken like a bawZzz (☄ฺ◣д◢)☄ *'Nami/History' **Her page is in both past and present tense. Change it so that the entire page is in the past tense. ***'Videogamep' Talk 21:24, March 29, 2013 (UTC) *'Usopp/History' **His page is in both past and present tense. Change it so that the entire page is in the past tense. *** 12:04, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Another one taken (♛ฺД♛ฺ) *'Sanji/History' **His page is in both past and present tense. Change it so that the entire page is in the past tense. *** *'Tony Tony Chopper/History' **His page is in both past and present tense. Change it so that the entire page is in the past tense. ***Anti-Jester (talk) 13:24, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ***This job is now copmleted. P.S., I noticed that some parts of Chopper's history, espacially Drum kingdom arc and Alabasta arc are somewhat lacking in information. Should I add more? *'Nico Robin/History' **Her page is in both past and present tense. Change it so that the entire page is in the past tense. ***Anti-Jester (talk) 11:08, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ***This job is now completed. *'Franky/History' **His page is in both past and present tense. Change it so that the entire page is in the past tense. *** 21:16, February 3, 2013 (UTC) *'Brook/History' **His page is in both past and present tense. Change it so that the entire page is in the past tense. *** Chapter Update List The member claiming these jobs have to check the pages with updated text from the recent chapter for grammatical errors. Once you've finished one, sign your name next to the one you've finished, and I'll check over it. If it's complete, it will be moved to the completed jobs. *'Chapter 695 - Chapter 700' ** **'The list of articles to check this chapter' :Doflamingo (695-700) :Usopp/Personality and Relationships :Usopp/Abilities and Powers :Monkey D. Luffy/History :Sind#History :Trafalgar Law#History :Nami/History :Nami/Abilities and Powers :Sanji/History :Brook/History :Smoker#History :Roronoa Zoro/History :Smoker#History :Nico Robin/History :Franky Shogun :Buffalo (699) :Franky/History (698-700) :Kuzan (699) 10:00, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :Baby 5 (699-700) :Franky/Abilities and Powers (699) :Usopp/History (697-700) :Diamante (700) 23:35, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :Trebol (700) Episode Update List The member claiming these jobs have to check the pages if the updated text after the episode is released has good grammar. And if it does not, fix it. Completed Jobs *Tony Tony Chopper/History (Up to 699) (Anti-Jester and Galaxy9000) *Episode 584 (Wonderful Unicorn and Galaxy9000) *Episode 585 (Galaxy9000) Grammar Marines Sign Up If you want to join the team, then sign your signature here to do so: # 23:01, January 16, 2013 (UTC) # 00:19, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Lalala # 21:16, February 3, 2013 (UTC) #Anti-Jester (talk) 21:12, February 14, 2013 (UTC) # 11:28, February 22, 2013 (UTC) (I will try to help out as much as I can, though I am no Native English speaker, but I hope that's fine...) #'Videogamep' Talk 21:20, March 29, 2013 (UTC) # 10:08, 4/1/2013 (WU said that I should join in this team hence my skills on grammatical problems.. I'll do my best!!) # DarkErigor (talk) April 6 Well, I haven't done anything really big on this wiki yet, but I'm down for the cause! Just point me towards an article, and I'll do my best to fix it up! # Fintin (talk) 23:56, April 11, 2013 (UTC) The biggest edits I do are mainly just grammatical fixes, so thought I'd help out. Site Navigation Category:Wiki Teams